one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Reigns vs Superman
Roman Reigns vs Superman is Peep4Life's fifty-second OMM. Description WWE vs DC! Two nearly invincible beings engage in my fifty-second one minute melee! Will Vince McMahon's pet project be the deadly Kryptonite for Superman? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Nervous sweat poured down the face of Mr McMahon; Roman Reigns was scheduled to fight Sheamus in a pointless bout after Reigns had nearly killed the crowd with his "I'm the guy" promo, but Sheamus had suffered from a torn ACL. Superman was conveniently backstage for just such an occasion. "Hey, you!" Vince growled. Superman turned to Vince. "Get out there dammit! And make sure you make Roman look really, really strong." Superman was uncertain about what was going on but he was ushered to the ring by personnel and he stood facing Roman Reigns. Well then, a fight was demanded and a fight would happen... Go for broke! Fight! ''' As Roman advanced on the man of steel, heat vision sent the Samoan into the turnbuckle. Reigns no-sold the shot and ran back at Superman with a leaping clothesline. Superman felt as if he had nearly died. He was unaware, but Vince's booking had somehow given the middle finger to logic and Superman was in trouble. Superman took to the air and lifted Roman. The superhero bounced Reigns' head off the announce table and threw him into orbit before slamming him into the ground. But such trifles like atmospheric reentry and blood loss induced trauma mean nothing to WWE and Reigns got up and cocked his fist. He went for Superman Punch but Superman caught him. But Reigns' push and protection from WWE creative meant his arm just pushed through Superman's grip and nearly broke every bone in his body. Superman was panting and tried to use the ropes to give himself leverage while picking himself up. But Roman Reigns ran and delivered a Driveby (all the jokes aside, I love this move) and his boot sent teeth flying from the iconic superhero. Superman rolled back and scrambled on the floor before Roman ran at him and delivered a crippling Spear! Roman covered and scored the three count, defeating Superman with ease! '''KO Roman celebrated while "The Truth Reigns" was drowned out by the booing by angry ass WWE fans. Reality Check... OK, I was kidding. Even Vince's creative influence ain't helping Roman here. Here's how the fight would REALLY end: Roman would run at Superman but the man of steel would paste his ass around the ring for an hour or whenever he got bored and would pin him, but since we're limited to a minute, Superman would beat on Reigns for 55 seconds, pin him and fly away in victory, leaving behind a nearly dead Samoan and a thunderous applause. KO Conclusion This melee's winner is: Superman! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees